


Pancakes or Omelets?

by boredom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: After waking up in Ukai's bed naked and with a hangover, Takeda has to figure out if his friend is into him, or if he needs to pretend like the previous night never happened.





	Pancakes or Omelets?

Takeda groaned, his head pounding from the night before. How much had he had to drink last night? Apparently, quite a lot because he had absolutely no idea how he got home or even what he did for the last half of the evening. He was just thankful that today was Sunday, which meant that he did not have to get up and do things for a while. 

Content just lay in bed until the majority of his headache disappeared, he snuggled down into the sheets, feeling much warmer than usual, and also a little sore. What had happened last night?

It only took about one more second for this to remain a mystery before he felt someone else in his bed roll over and sling an arm across his torso. Takeda froze, his eyes opening and his entire body stiffening. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t actually wearing any clothes, and from the feel of the body behind him, neither was his companion. Oh, God! Had he really gone and slept with someone? At least it felt like a man, so there was no scare about either of them being pregnant. 

However, that was the least of his worries because it didn’t appear that he was actually in his house like he first thought because there wasn’t a bedside table for him to put his glass on. Since there wasn’t a bedside table, that meant that he didn’t actually know where his glasses were, which meant that he couldn’t figure out who he had slept with, or where he was even at. 

Takeda was starting to silently freak out. He had never actually had a one-night stand before, so he didn’t really know what the proper protocol was when it came to leaving the next morning. Should he slip out of bed? Wake the man up and give him two thumbs up for a night he didn’t even remember? Oh no, what if this man was in a relationship and Takeda was the other man? 

“Fuck, my head,” Ukai groaned next to him, his arm slipping from his waist to presumably rub his eyes. 

That was even worse. Not only had Takeda gotten blackout drunk and had sex, he had had sex with his coworker, the volleyball coach, a man that he had begged to train the team. He didn’t even know Ukai was gay...or bi...or pan...or any other sexuality that would make him want to sleep with Takeda. What if this was all just a mistake? How was Takeda supposed to explain this to him?

Ukai groaned and continued to roll around a bit, not making any mention of Takeda being in his bed. Takeda lay as still as he could muster, his heart pounding in his ears, holding his breath as he waited for Ukai to realize what he had done. 

He had had a crush on the man since they first met, so he wasn’t really upset with the turn of events (though he would like to remember at least some of what happened). Ukai was the wild card here and until he reacted to the situation, Takeda wouldn’t be able to, not unless he wanted to risk alienating a very good friend. 

Finally, Ukai stopped shifting around in bed. Everyone was silent for a beat. And then he cried out and sprang to the other end. Despite Takeda being prepared for just about any reaction, Ukai’s sudden movement startled him and he let out a screech and tried to get out of the bed. Except the sheets were tangled around his legs and he awkwardly flopped out of the bed, his shoulders and head smacking the floor and his legs still pinned to the bed.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Ukai said, scrambling to pull Takeda back upright.

“That’s okay. I’m guessing I wasn’t who you were expecting to see.” He tried to joke about this situation. What else could he do? Even if this ended with him getting his heart broken, he had to at least try and play it cool. 

“Um, could you maybe look for my glasses, my eye strain is not helping my headache.” 

“Shit, yeah, hold on.” The blurry image of Ukai scrambled out of bed and started moving about the room. He was digging through a pile of what Takeda assumed were clothes and even with him being nothing more than a tan, vaguely human-shaped blob Takeda realized that his earlier note of Ukai being completely naked was correct. Either that or he was wearing nude underwear. 

“Here they are.” Ukai came back to the bed and pressed the glasses into Takeda’s hand.

“Thank you.” Putting them on did help Takeda focus on things a little better. He looked around the room and saw that his clothes were scattered all over the place, as were Ukai’s. 

“Um, I’ll go make some coffee, so we can deal with this without being super hungover,” Ukai said, gesturing vaguely between them. 

Takeda’s heart broke just a bit. “Yeah, I’ll go put on some...my clothes.” He told himself over and over that Ukai didn’t like him the same way, but still, hearing it from the man’s mouth hurt more than he was ready for. 

“Right. Um, right.” Ukai nodded and scurried off the bed again, pulling on a pair of sweats that were lying next to the bed before leaving the room altogether. 

Takeda took a few minutes to gather his strength, took a few deep breaths, and went to gather his clothes. He kept reminding himself over and over again that he couldn’t force a relationship with Ukai, that he had to accept the cards that were dealt to him. No, it wasn’t fair that he fell in love with a man who would never love him back, but he couldn’t risk ruining his friendship with Ukai or scaring him out of the coaching position. Ukai meant too much to those kids. 

With newfound resolve, Takeda went to pull on his clothes so that he could face Ukai with, at least, a little dignity. 

He picked his shirt up and groaned. “Why today of all days.” It appeared that whatever...activities he and Ukai had done the night before were vigorous because all the buttons on his shirt had been ripped clean off, leaving only scraggly little threads behind. 

“The one time I don’t wear a polo,” Takeda muttered, wondering if Ukai had something he could borrow. Oh God, this was the last thing he needed. 

He picked up his pants as well and wrinkled his nose. It looked like they had taken the party home with them as a rather large bottle of sake was tipped over next to his pants, soaking them in a lovely puddle of alcohol. 

He sighed. “At least they won’t stain.”

“Is there a problem.” 

Takeda jumped and turned to the door to see Ukai standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. Takeda felt very exposed now that he was naked out in the open instead of under the sheets. He did his best to cover himself, though it was probably pointless at this stage considering what they had done the night before (if they had, in fact, done anything. Right now all Takeda could piece together was that they were both naked in Ukai’s bed).

“Yeah,” Takeda held up his soaked pants and his destroyed shirt before tossing them on the ground in frustration. This was humiliating and he just wanted to get home and forget this ever happened.

“Um, if you’re not too uncomfortable, you can borrow some of my stuff and I can put your clothes in the laundry,” Ukai said, turning away and scratching the back of his neck. 

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Takeda forced himself to smile, reminding himself over and over again to keep it together.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable either. Besides, I need to do a load anyways. Working with those kids gets you pretty sweaty.” Ukai smiled at him, almost shyly with a light blush staining his cheeks.

Takeda’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, okay, if you’re sure. I just don’t want to intrude any more than I already have.”

Ukai’s face brightened and he went to his closet to pull out another pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

“You’re not feeling sick or anything, right?” he said, tossing the clothes to Takeda. 

“No, are you?”

“Thankfully, no. I just got a headache.”

“That makes two of us.” Takeda chuckled, feeling slightly more at ease now that he wasn’t naked. “Do you have paper towels or something so that I can clean up the sake.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You made coffee, besides, there’s not too much left. My pants seem to be pretty absorbent.” Lightening the situation was the best course of action. And it seemed to be working as Ukai smiled and tossed him a towel. 

Once the sake was mopped up and the clothes were tossed in the washing machine, Takeda’s comfort level began to drop once more into anxiety. He was sitting across the small folding table that Ukai had in his kitchen, a cup of coffee firmly gripped in his hands. Ukai was staring at his own, shifting constantly, as if he couldn’t find a comfortable position.

“So, um,” Takeda started, figuring it was better just to rip it off like a Band-Aid rather than sit here and drag it out. “Last night it appears we had sex.”

“Do you remember it?” Ukai asked. 

The question surprised Takeda a bit. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. “No, not really. I can kind of piece together some things, but that doesn’t really matter.”

Ukai looked up at him. “Doesn’t matter?”

“I mean, it does,” Takeda stammered. “What’s more important is how we’re going to handle this situation.”

Ukai stared at him for a second before smiling, softly, almost lovingly. “Is this how you treat all your morning afters?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re going about this is such a calm way, almost like you’re leaving emotion out of it.”

Takeda opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn’t think of a good one. He was leaving his emotions out of it because if he were to get emotional, he’d admit his feelings for Ukai and then everything would change between them. Statistically speaking, things wouldn’t change for the better. 

“You are definitely leaving your emotions out of this. Your face says it all.” Ukai said, frowning “Why? I hate to break it to you, but what we did last night, was all based on emotions.”

Takeda looked down at his coffee mug. When Ukai had given it to him, he was surprised that it had the exact amount of cream and sugar that he usually put in it. He was surprised that Ukai even cared enough to know how he took his coffee. 

“I just... don’t want to pressure you into one course of action or another. I want you to react to this situation honestly.”

“Hm,” Ukai shifted again, this time crossing his arms, his gaze heavy on Takeda. “You’re afraid that if you tell me how you feel, it’ll guilt me into agreeing with you?”  
Takeda nodded.

“What makes you think that I won’t be honest with you regardless?”

Takeda flinched at the words. “I did use your rivalry with Nekomata to get you to be the coach.”

“I think this is a bit different than a job offer to be a coach.” Ukai’s chair scraped against the floor and he came around the table, standing just beside Takeda, close enough so that he could see the gray sweatpants in the corner of his eyes. 

“Face it, sensei,” Ukai said, “the reason you don’t want to tell me anything is that you want to react according to what I want.”

“I don’t know why wanting you to be comfortable is seen as such a bad thing!” Takeda snapped, finally looking up at the man. 

Ukai, instead of looking angry, just looked...sad, but also hopeful. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which, now that Takeda was thinking about it, looked really good down. “We’re both idiots then because I’m trying to do the exact same thing.”

Takeda felt a spark of hope blossom in his chest. “Are you? Well then one of us should probably just out and say what we feel so that we can move on and deal with the consequences.” He paused, his mind turning possible ways to figure out who should be the one to speak. “I suppose we could do a coin toss, that would be most fair--”

He was cut out of his musings by the sound of Ukai laughing. “You are so weird. That’s why I like you.”

Before Takeda really comprehended what Ukai had just said, the man leaned over and kissed him. Takeda’s brain short-circuited a bit because Ukai’s lips were rough, and chapped, and he tasted a bit like coffee, and his hand coming up to the back of Takeda’s head felt really good when his fingers tangled in his hair. Takeda flailed for a bit, trying to figure out what to do before settling one hand on Ukai’s shoulder and the other on his bare chest. Damn, this man had really hard muscles. Sure, Takeda had seen them plenty of times before, but being able to touch and feel them, the warmth underneath his fingertips, still slightly sticky from the sweat of last night, it felt really good. 

Ukai’s free hand snaked its way around Takeda’s lower back and pulled him up off the chair, pressing their bodies firmly together, gently nipping at his lips. Takeda’s arms wrapped around Ukai’s neck, pulling him closer still as he tilted his head just a bit so that they could kiss more comfortably around his glasses. Ukai didn’t seem to know how to work around them, but luckily, being blind as a bat for most of his life, Takeda knew the best positioning so they could kiss for hours. Though maybe not in this position as the backbend was a little extreme for him and Ukai was practically holding him off the ground. 

Finally, they broke apart, though Ukai still planted several quick kisses on his lips before righting themselves, with Takeda’s feet being planted firmly on the ground.   
Takeda cleared his throat. “So, um, yeah.”

Ukai snickered. “I can’t believe I’ve rendered you speechless. That wasn’t even my best work.”

Takeda smiled at him. “Make me breakfast and then we’ll talk about your ‘best work’.”

“Damn, you are demanding.” Though he did press some kisses to Takeda’s jaw. “Pancakes or omelets?” 

Now that Takeda knew that Ukai liked him, and actually wanted to be with him, he figured some good-natured teasing was in order. “Well, omelets are probably the healthier option.”

“We wouldn’t want to be unhealthy.” Ukai murmured, still taking his time to mark and kiss Takeda’s neck and jaw. 

“But, I can think of a few fun things we could do with items used for making pancakes.”

“Like what?”

Takeda smiled. “What do you think we could do with things like syrup and whipped cream?”

Ukai paused for a moment. “Pancakes it is.” 

The following day, no one would make a comment about the mysterious marks that seemed to cover Takeda and Ukai’s neck or jaw, or the fact that they came to early morning practice walking hand in hand.


End file.
